This invention relates to a contacting arrangement for shielded compartments and spaces with movable and abutting housing components. More particularly, the invention relates to contacting arrangements for door sashes, door leaves, window wings and window frames, of the type which overlap at their edge regions and which engage each other at the contact regions of the movable housing components provided, in the closed position, through a first provided contacting system, particularly a blade contacting system with a blade like projection on one housing component and contact springs on the other housing component. Additionally, shielding is provided through a second contacting system arrangement in the overlapping region of the housing components which is displaced outward relative to the first contacting system and which is effective, particularly in the corner regions, in providing continuous contact.
An example of a conventional contacting arrangement of this type is disclosed in the European patent application no. 0095743.
In the fields of communications and high frequency technology, it is of fundamental importance and often necessary to prevent the propogation of electric and magnetic fields in particular spatial regions in which they may disturb or interfere with operations. It is therefore frequently necessary to protect individual equipment by shielding. For example, broadcast receivers or sensitive measuring equipment is protected from electrical disturbing influences or interference by enclosing them in shielded compartments or cages, or to equip complete spaces or regions with shielding. Complete shielding for electrostatic fields is provided through thin metal foils while magnetic or magnetostatic fields are attenuated in spaces or regions using walls comprised of ferromagnetic materials.
Since the shielding at contacting locations between stationary and movable or between movable and abutting space shielding is less effective than in continuous or unbroken wall areas, these contacting locations generally represent the least attenuated regions. Examples of these locations are areas between window frames and window wings, between door sashes and door leaves and/or between two window wings or door leaves. As a result, there is a continuing need to improve the effectiveness of shielding associated with these contacting regions.
It is of paramount importance, especially in the high frequency bands in the MHz and GHz regions that these contact arrangements are made as gap-free as possible in the regions of various closing corners of the housing components. For example, one problem area is in the case of doors with sashes contacting the frames of the movable abutting housing components and free of interference. Difficulties of contact arise especially in connection with two winged doors in the area of the principal closing corner, that is in the area of the mating corner between the movable and stationary wings and the door sill and/or the door lintel. Gaps frequently appear here, on the order of several mm in width, which cannot be bridged and closed through use of most of the conventional and existing contacting arrangements. This problem is typically and commonly encountered in the use of conventional spring contacting arrangements. As a result, the effectiveness of shielding in the high frequency region is substantially reduced. The present state of the art in conventional contacting arrangements is represented by the arrangement disclosed in European patent application no. 0095743.